cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
A Longbow codebook
Overview From the Story Arc "A Web of Intrigue" given by Operative Vargas. This Souvenir is restricted to the level range of 20 - 24. Souvenir's Text Though the codes in this book are now out of date, it serves as a reminder of the escapade where you captured it from a Longbow underwater base. An escapade you like to remember as: A Web of Intrigue When it all began, Vargas seemed upset that all he had to give you was a simple mission of revenge against the Council for an attack on Arachnos. The mission had been given to Vargas at the last minute, and he was fuming about it. The pay was good, but something seemed strange. Your suspicions were confirmed when one of the Council soldiers said that they had only attacked because a computer hacker from Arachnos had raided their systems. Vargas checked into the Council's claims, but hadn't found any evidence of a scheduled computer strike against them. As you were talking, he received a call from Arbiter Leery with an urgent mission: A gang of Freakshow had over-run an Arachnos base, and Leery wanted them out. Vargas offered you the job, since it would take him too long to organize a strike force. You fought the Freaks, and found out that they had attacked because their computer system had been compromised by Arachnos, too. It was time to stop being reactive. Vargas had heard through a friend of his in the Sky Raiders about a Longbow agent who sold information on the side, and was now offering some of the information that had been stolen from the Council and the Freakshow. If that information had gotten into the hands of a Longbow agent, then there could be some connection between Longbow and the attacks on Arachnos. The only way to find the renegade Longbow agent was to get the information from Vargas' old friend, Captain Braun. It wasn't pleasant, but you got the information. You moved swiftly, and caught Glenn Sampson, the renegade Longbow agent. He was willing to talk to spare his life, and told where he had gotten the information he was currently selling. It seems that Longbow had an agent inside Arachnos to hack other groups and direct the blame on them. Sampson told you where the agent was dropping off the next batch of information. You captured the info, and with it were able to find the Agent's identity and where he was stationed. Vargas went above Arbiter Leery and got a full sanction from Arbiter Daos to capture the Longbow Spy by any means necessary. Since the infiltration couldn't be revealed, Vargas asked you to do it. You caught Longbow's spy, Agent Caspian, inside the Arachnos base where he had secured himself. Caspian talked in interrogation, and revealed the location of a Longbow underwater base. Vargas decided to take the initiative, and hired you to take it out before someone else could steal his thunder. You entered the underwater base by mini-sub, using codes extracted from Caspian. You forced a captured technician to lower the base's computer security, defeated the security chief who was apparently Caspian's older brother, and captured the base commander. The base fell, and Longbow's spy operations were severely set back. In the aftermath, Vargas is on the fast track to promotion, and promised to speak your praises far and wide. Somehow, you're not counting on that promise too much. But you were well paid, and Longbow took a big fall. Not bad for some dishonest work. See Also *Souvenirs Category:Souvenirs